Dominic L. Pudwill Gorie
| birth_place =Lake Charles, Louisiana | occupation =Engineer | rank =Captain, USN | selection =1994 NASA Group | time =49d 00h 06m | mission =STS-91, STS-99, STS-108, STS-123 | insignia = }} Dominic Lee Pudwill Gorie (born May 2, 1957) is a retired United States Navy officer and NASA astronaut. He is a veteran of four space shuttle missions. Personal Gorie was born in Lake Charles, Louisiana. His father, Capt. Paul Pudwill, was killed when the B-47 Stratojet he was flying developed ice on its wings and crashed; Dominic was only six years old.Astronaut's mom, family brace for Endeavour liftoff - Space Programs, Seminole County, NASA - OrlandoSentinel.com He enrolled in the United States Naval Academy where he studied ocean engineering.http://www.usna.edu/naoe/oe.htm Following graduation in 1979, he trained as a pilot and served tours of duty aboard the aircraft carriers and . In 1987, he trained as a test pilot and worked at the Naval Air Test Center until the Gulf War, where, stationed aboard the carrier , he flew combat missions in Operation Desert Storm. Education Gorie graduated from Miami Palmetto High School in Pinecrest, Florida, in 1975. He then obtained his bachelor of science degree in ocean engineering from the United States Naval Academy in 1979, and his master of science degree in aviation systems from the University of Tennessee Space Institute in 1990. Awards and honors Defense Meritorious Service Medal, Legion of Merit, Distinguished Flying Cross (2) one with Combat “V”, Air Medal (2), Defense Superior Service Medal, NASA Space Flight Medal (3), Navy Commendation Medal with Combat “V” (2). Military career Designated a Naval Aviator in 1981. Flew the A-7E Corsair II with Attack Squadron 46 aboard the from 1981 to 1983. Transitioned to Strike Fighter Squadron 132 (VFA-132) in 1983, flying the F/A-18 Hornet aboard the until 1986. Attended the U.S. Naval Test Pilot School in 1987 and served as a Test Pilot at the Naval Air Test Center from 1988 to 1990. Then was assigned to VFA-87 flying the F/A-18 aboard the until 1992. He participated in Operation Desert Storm, flying 38 combat missions. In 1992 received orders to the U.S. Space Command in Colorado Springs, Colorado for two years before reporting to VFA-106 for F/A-18 refresher training. He was en route to his command tour of VFA-37 when he was selected as an Astronaut Candidate. Gorie accumulated over 6,000 hours in more than 35 aircraft and has over 600 carrier landings. Gorie retired from the U.S. Navy in September 2005. NASA career In 1994, Gorie was selected as an astronaut candidate. He first flew as the pilot of mission STS-91 in 1998 and again as pilot on mission STS-99 in 2000. In 2001, Gorie was commander of mission STS-108, a visit to the International Space Station. In 2008, Gorie completed his 4th mission aboard a shuttle with STS-123. References External links * NASA Biography * Spacefacts biography of Dominic L. Pudwill Gorie * UTSI astronauts list Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American astronauts Category:United States Navy astronauts Category:NASA civilian astronauts Category:People from Lake Charles, Louisiana Category:People from Miami-Dade County, Florida Category:United States Naval Academy alumni Category:United States Naval Test Pilot School alumni Category:University of Tennessee alumni Category:American military personnel of the Gulf War Category:United States Navy officers Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal